Silver Bloods: Gaia Rises (Again)
by Hirikari
Summary: If you mix a god and a goddess, you get a god. Mix a mortal with a god, you get a Demigod. But mix a demigod with a Demigod? This second generation of heroes aren't raised as they should have. Instead, they were taken away from their homes and were brainwashed to do the evil's bidding. They were taught that the Olympians are careless and cruel, and they had a point, but still.


**YES ANOTHER FANFIC!**

 **Hey guys, this is Hirikari speaking! I come in peace! I really love the Percy Jackson series, and I just had to write something for the fandom. Well, enjoy and please please please review :D**

"Mia, go left." Ty's voice instructed.

She touched the earpiece gently, causing it to beep, and switched to microphone. "On it." She whispered before pulling away her hand. She surveyed the area, and when she was convinced that the coast was clear, she sprinted to the left.

Adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she ran through the dense forest. With her katana in hand, she kept a close ear to any noise ahead. Her fingers tightened around the red handle when she heard a rustle of grass.

She spotted a couple of people through the layers of shadows. One of them had very noticeable long blonde hair, and the other's sword glinted in the moonlight. Mia relaxed her shoulders and grinned before going up to them and tapped their shoulders.

The girl jumped first. Coral, one of Mia's best girl friends, scowled at her. Her green eyes held some annoyance. "Like, do you HAVE to sneak up on us like that?" She questioned.

Charlie nudged her. "Don't be so uptight, Surf Dork." He sheathed his sword and regarded Mia with curious grey eyes. He reached down and pulled something from his pocket. It was a few strands of short, blackish hair.

Mia raised an eyebrow. "Did you yank out your own hair, Charlie?"

"Wha - No!"

"Then, did Coral do it for you?"

"NO!" He put his hand over his mouth, seeming to realize how loud he was being. With a lower voice, he explained, "It's horse hair. Coral and I found it, along with a few multicolored plastic cups strewn across the ground."

Something clicked in her mind. "Party Ponies?"

"Exactly." Coral gulped. "Ty said they were close. Very close."

Instinctively, Mia pressed her earpiece, and the others did the same. "Ty. Ty, can you hear me?"

"I'm here." His voice said.

"Where are the others? Have you called them over or what?"

"They have other monsters to deal with. I can't send any more reinforcements to you guys. I'm sorry. But based on my radar, there can't be more than five of them. That won't be a problem, right?"

Charlie cursed in ancient Greek. "FIVE?! Ty -"

"I'll lead you all through it." He promised.

The three of them looked at each other. It was a tough number of horse archers. They couldn't wait on the others, either. Their mission was too short of a deadline to do that. Coral took out her Celestial Bronze knife and regarded her younger brother. "Can't argue with that, can we?" She mumbled unevenly.

Charlie readied his own sword of Imperial Gold. "Well, five centaurs with boxing gloves against three silver bloods and a strategist. Not that pretty. For the boxing gloves."

Coral grinned. "We're ready whenever you are, bro."

Ty hummed in determination. "Okay, go straight ahead, about fifty meters."

They marched on and made little noise, though Mia had to stop herself from cringing when she accidentally crushed a dried leaf, its crackling sound erupting too loud for comfort. Charlie was talking to Coral behind her, most likely trying to calm her. She didn't show it much, but it was still obvious from the way she had wrung her fingers, how she closed her eyes at the mention of Party Ponies. Mia handed the girl's brother the job of keeping her company for awhile because the sound of drunken laughter was getting closer.

"Okay, stop." Ty ordered. "Now, I need you guys to focus. Coral, are you focusing?"

"Yes."

"Good. First, Mia, I need you to turn on your glasses."

Mia dug around her pouch and held a pair of black glasses between her fingers. She put them on and pushed a small trigger on the right frame. From the lens, she saw a green circle in the middle of her line of vision, indicating that it was at work.

"Alright, I see them." Ty informed. A few seconds passed before he proceeded, "Coral. Do you see that small one at the far end? You have to circle the clearing and go up behind it. And then-"

"I stab it," Coral finished. The hand that was holding her knife was quivering.

"Yeah. But make sure its as secretly as possible so the others aren't alerted. Now, go. And good luck."

She saw Charlie giving her a nod of encouragement before she darted away, making sure that her head was behind the bushes. "Next: Charlie and Mia. Once Coral takes that one down, we aren't completely sure whether they'll notice or not. If they do, you have to charge in and take them down."

"A full on battle," Charlie murmured. "Filled with blades and boxing gloves flying around the forest."

"It's a worst case scenario, the way I see it. But if they don't, you split up and take down at least one each. And then-"

A high-pitched scream resonated in the air. Across from them, a Party Pony adorning a rainbow afro wig was holding Coral by the arm, her feet kicking at nothing. "Hey, what's this freaky-looking squirrel doing here?" He asked, seemingly dumbfounded.

"Dude, it's yellow." His friend said. "That's cool."

"Let go of me!" Coral shrieked. She looked terrified to the bone. "Let go, let go, let go!"

"Ack! It's a Silver Blood, man!" Another shouted. "Drop it and run!"

Rainbow Wig yelped as he released Coral. She landed on the ground with a grunt and scrambled back.

"Crap, Ty!" Mia half shouted. "THIS is a worst case scenario. What do we do?"

"What else?" Ty said. "GET THEM!"

Charlie was the first to move. He let out a ridiculous war cry, his arms in the air, sword in hand, and leaped over to the nearest centaur. He slashed at one but missed, and instead got shot in the back by another one. He, along with the red gloved arrow, fell. Mia faintly heard him say, "Ow, ow, ow, gosh darn it ow."

Mia slapped her forehead. "Idiot," she mumbled to herself before grabbing her katana and slashed at the enemy. She refused to look at the body as it bled before her feet. She could never bring herself to do it if she still wanted to sleep somewhat peacefully at night.

She knocked an arrow out from its course with the flat side of her katana. Her heartbeat increased its pace as she dodged another one, and another, and another. She saw Charlie from the corner of her eye, upright now and delivering the final blow to yet another Party Pony. There were still three of them left. And Coral was nowhere in sight.

For a split second, she saw an arrow flying towards her. And it didn't have a boxing glove on. A shining piece of glass was tied on its end.

She screamed when it planted right into her thigh. The pain was exploding all over her leg.

"Charlie! Coral!" She shouted as loud as she could manage. "Watch out! They switched up their arrows! They're deadly now!"

"Kinda got the message already!" Charlie answered back. He was doing some kind of weird break dancing at the other side to avoid becoming a shish kebab.

Mia cursed silently as she examined her leg. Strings of blood were flowing down her skin. The wooden stick was protruding like an uncomfortable fashion statement. "Mia, that doesn't looked good." Ty said worriedly.

"Gee, I was totally hoping for it to bring out my skin tone." Mia hissed in pain when she tried to touch it. The little guy wasn't gonna come out nicely.

"I've already sent Shawn over there. Hang on just a little longer."

She successfully blocked another surprise attack. It sent an agonizing sting all over her. Another one whistled past her, just barely missing her nose. "Hurry and hide." Ty told her. "Get behind a tree or something!"

"I can barely move!" Right after she said it, an arrow, this time a gloved one, hit her right in the chest, sending her sprawling on the ground and knocking her glasses off, thus rendering Ty blind of their combat. A bigger wave of pain shot over her. Hot tears pooled in her eyes.

She tried to breathe, but everything was beginning to go numb. She saw Charlie yelling and stabbing another centaur and cutting a large gash on the other one. They both crashed down like planes running out of fuel. The last one was stomping over to her, his last arrow positioned in his bow. She was mildly scared that the last thing she might see was a Party Pony, wearing several pointy party hats over a polkadot wig, and his glass-tied arrow.

But the second she blinked, he had stopped mid track, his eyes wide with shock, and fell with a knife stuck in its side. She was pretty sure it wasn't there a minute ago.

Coral stepped out of the shadows. She was shaking uncontrollably as if someone had dipped her in ice. At first, she stared at the deceased creatures, gulped, and then saw Charlie and Mia.

"It's over." Charlie said. He didn't sound happy or sad.

"And I am in pain. But don't mind me."

Coral shook out of her trance and crouched next to her. "Oh my gods, you're hurt-"

"No way."

"Mia, it's not the time to be sarcastic!" Coral scolded. She gave her a bit of ambrosia to eat and immediately the pain vanished. Though, she didn't find the idea of walking around with an arrow deep in her skin very attractive.

"Is Shawn here yet?" Mia groaned.

"Not yet," Charlie replied. "But he should be here in five… four… three…"

Out of the blue, the tree next to them shook and came out a tall boy with golden eyes, the orbs flying around until he noticed them. He sighed in relief when he saw them still alive. With his medical kit, he made his way over to them hastily.

"Aw, man," Charlie whined. "You should've let me say 'two' and 'one' at least."

"What?"

"Never mind him!" Mia said. "Can you please get this thing out first? It's REALLY itchy!"

"How the beans did this happen?" Shawn questioned gruffly. He picked up a few bottles of herbs, but he kept putting them back.

"An evil My Little Pony shot me." Mia said shortly.

Shawn held a bottle of something black inside of it. "Okay, this should work." He uncapped it and readied it over her wound. "This might sting just a tiny bit."

He poured it, and Mia howled loud enough to wake up the entire country. "Just… what… part of it… was a 'tiny bit'?" She whimpered.

"This part." Shawn twirled the now removed arrow around his fingers. The bloody glass piece gleamed in the moonlight. "You didn't feel it when I yanked it out, did you?"

"No," Mia confirmed. "But I was sort of hoping you'd do it just a tad bit gentler."

Shawn next dripped some nectar for final healing. "You guys did great. We're all heading back to HQ. Cameron and the others are already there." He draped one of her arms over his shoulders.

As they walked, Mia, limping slightly, touched Coral's arm. "Thanks for saving me back there." Mia said.

"You wouldn't have needed it if I had done my job right." Coral's shoulders slumped forward. "I'm really sorry, Mia, Charlie."

"We get it, Surf Dork." Charlie smiled. "We all can't help what we're afraid of."

"Yeah, but… I was just standing there, hesitating. And then the Party Pony turned around and saw me. I messed up." She covered her face with her hands for a second before running it back through her hair. "I just couldn't do it."

"It's not your fault."

"But I ran away!" She viciously kicked a rock out from its seat in the dirt. They all stopped to look at her. "I ran away…" she repeated much more quietly.

"But you came back." Mia said after a minute of silence. "And that's what matters."

Coral briefly lifted the corners of her lips.

Up ahead, an arch of metal loomed. At the center of it was a big sign that said "Camp Gaia" with letters made out of clay. And over that stood a big building, its floors too many to count. The outside was a mixture of brown and green. And beside the entrance was a group of teenagers. One boy with blond hair and grey eyes, stormy behind a pair of glasses, waved at them.

"Took you long enough," He commented.

"Cut us some slack, Ty." Charlie said. "At least we got all of them."

"So, how many did we get this time?" Mia asked.

Another boy, with brown hair in a permanent bedhead and blue eyes, was the one who answered. "We got three satyrs." Cameron informed.

"And we got five Party Ponies."

"That's a pretty good number." Shawn said. "We could probably get some good food for the week."

"'Probably' isn't exactly reassuring." Cameron sighed.

"Well, thanks for the happy atmosphere," Ty mumbled sourly.

"I'm just saying."

"I-I think it's a good hunt!" Shawn's twin sister chimed. She was a short little thing, contrast to her brother, with dark squinty eyes, black hair that hovered above her shoulders and soft brown skin. "I'm pretty sure we could get some pizza tonight, even!"

"I don't know, Ruby. A few teams had like ten or so kills." Cameron said.

"Wouldn't it be better if we, like, GO OVER THERE and just report?" Coral suggested.

They followed her lead up the front steps. When the big double doors opened, the blinding light from multiple chandeliers in the lounge poured out and into their eyes. Marble columns were placed at the ends of the room, and in the middle were couches already packed with other Silver Bloods. Some looked beaten up and were in the middle of being treated, while some were just hanging out like it was a normal Saturday night.

In front of them was a desk like any other hotel desk. An elderly woman wearing sunglasses was sitting on the chair behind it. At her sides were two adult Cyclopes. "Identities, please." She said in a throaty and bored voice. She pointed to a scanner device on the desk. "You know the drill."

Ty placed his palm on it, and as it scanned him, Ty said, "Ty Jackson. Age eighteen. Leader of Team Seven. Fear: the ocean."

The device made a pleasing beep.

One at a time, they placed their hands on the scanner.

"Charlie Jackson. Age sixteen. Member of Team Seven. Fear: swimming."

"Coral Jackson. Age seventeen. Member of Team Seven. Fear: horses."

"That's a strange fear, missy," The woman commented.

"It's not like I chose it." Coral countered.

"That's what they all say. Next."

"Cameron Grace. Age seventeen. Second in command of Team Seven. Fear: thunder storms."

"Ruby Zhang. Age fifteen. Member of Team Seven. Fear: the dark."

"What are you, babies?" The woman let out a laugh that ended with a cough fit.

Cameron and Ruby glared at her.

"Shawn Zhang. Age fifteen. Member of Team Seven. Fear: animals."

Her laughter increased in volume, and so did her coughing.

"Mia Valdez. Age seventeen. The savior of Team Seven-"

The scanner made an X on the screen, followed by a sound like a buzzer in a quiz show. The Cyclopes made a move on her, but the lady held up her hand. "Could you PLEASE not do that every time you scan?"

Mia feigned confusion. "Um, are you talking to little ol' me or the scanner?"

"You, of course! Why would I be talking to a stupid scanner?"

"Who knows? You seemed bored so I thought you'd talk to it when nobody's looking." Mia smiled innocently.

The Cyclopes held up their gigantic clubs.

"Okay, okay, big fellas." Mia placed her hand on the scanner again. "Mia Valdez. Age seventeen. Member of Team Seven. Fear: fire."

"Alright, so, the leader gives the report blah blah blah, please get it over with."

Ty placed his hand back on the scanner. "Team Seven had a total of eight kills. Three satyrs and five Party Ponies. None of us are dead."

The scanner made another beep.

"Alright, go. You guys pass. And I should say 'see you in three weeks' but I really don't want to. Now, shoo."

They gave a sigh of relief as they collapsed on one of the remaining couches. They felt exhausted after an entire night of hunting. But at least, for a few weeks, they could take it easy. And food. Delicious food, they hoped. Not the bubbly soup the Cyclopes try to make.

"Wanna go to the dorm?"

"Let's go to the dorm."

 **Please leave any of your thoughts on a review! Also, feel free to check out my other fanfic: Way Too Awkward if you're also in the Mortal Instruments fandom. Bye bye for now!**


End file.
